Letters From The World
by Cherryqueen567
Summary: The countries have something to say and thus they are writing a letter to us, the FanFiction authors. I own nothing. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

_Letters From The World_

Dear FanFiction writers,

First of all, my name is not Iggy or any bloody shite like that. I am England. My proper name is United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. If matters get worse, then at least call me Britain or UK. But Iggy!? What kind of bloody name is that?!

Second, I might as well say that I am as straight as a ruler. Who in their right mind said that i have feelings for the wine bastard or the bloody git America?! And pairing me with China?! Are you people drunk or something?!

And third, stop the incest crap! I do not get raped or any shite like that by my Brothers. In fact, we all keep a safe distance from each other. How on Earth did you imagine me going out with Wales, Ireland or, the worst scenario, Scotland?! I bloody hate them and so do they!

But i would also like to thank you lot for letting me beat the crap out of France.

Sincerely,

England.

~P.S. My eyebrows are _not_ hideous!

**A/N: Coming up next is...*dramatic drums and all* Japan! Btw this story is going to be updated in every two weeks...i think. I am not making any promises kay?**

**~Egshi**


	2. Letters From Japan

_Letters From The World_

Dear FanFiction writers,

Please do not make joke of my inability of saying the letter L. Why do you all europeans wish to change my culture that much? Don't you all think I did enough change?

I sincerely wish you all to stop making me too uke and pairing me with other male countries. Especially stop the AsaKiku thing. It is gross and England and I are just friends. Nothing more and nothing less. Also stop pairing me with China, Russia (especially the love hate relationship you think we have), America, Greece, Turkey, Netherlands and any other silly things. We are just friends...the exception being Russia that is. Especially stop pairing me with Prussia. I find nothing attractive in that country!

I would like to thank other authors for not doing any of the above and respecting my wishes.

~Sincerely,

Japan.

P.S. Also i am not a yaoi lover. I think yaoi is gross but i can not judge people for that. But please stop saying that i enjoy reading/writing/drawing/watching yaoi.

**A/N: The next one to write the ketter would be...FRANCE!**


	3. Letter From France

_Letters From The World_

Dear FanFiction writers,

I agree to being a pervert but I completely disagree with being a rapist! Sometimes I do push myself on people but you authors should understand that I do that just for fun! Don't you all remember what your parents used to say to you? What happened to the old saying that went: 'France is a country of _love_'. Who on Earth ever said that France was a country of Rape!?

Moving on, did you people know that there are different types of love? Do you think that love between you and your parents are the same between you and your little crush? Do you think that love between you and your favorite cup is the same with the love and your spouse? Well even though I love everything beautiful no matter the gender or age, but that does not make me gay or a pedophile. To be honest, I love all the countries as a Big Brother. So don't you even bother thinking i am not as straight as a ruler because i am _not_ gay!

And last, stop pairing me with an honored warrior of mine, Jeanne d'Arc. She was a brave hero of our country but we did not harbor feelings for each other. We were friends and yes, sometimes she did hit me for drinking or such things but we were just _friends_!

I would like to thank the authors who do not make me our of character and ship me with completely ordinary characters.

~With Love,

Your Big Brother France.

**Yeah, so i was about to wait until Friday to update this, but i just got these really nice reviews so... yeah...**

**Coming up next is Belarus**


	4. Letter From Belarus

_Letters From The World_

Dear FanFiction writers,

Why do i even bother? Oh well better get this rolling.

First of all, I am not a crazy psycho. When you are in love this kind of thing happens. But I must warn you that I have not completely lost my mind. Now, I know there many people who like Russia almost more than me, no need to hate me. Sucks to be you because you can't get close to Big Brother.

Second, stop screwing with me. I am a serious country. So stop making me go all soft next to my sister. She is a crybaby and I wouldn't be the first to come up and defend her honour. She should learn to defend herself. So stop pairing me with her. I am not a lesbian.

And about that Lithuania you like to pair me up with. I don't have feelings for him. And don't even count that finger breaking as some kind of proof of love. I hate him because big brother likes him and chooses him over me.

And lastly, even though my love for my Big Brother is one-sided, you don't have to rub it in my face. He doesn't even know most of your names. In other words, get lost because there is no place for you between my brother and me.

~Belarus

**The Next Letter is from China**


End file.
